


雨露均沾

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 明明只要你一点点阳光就可以灿烂。





	雨露均沾

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS，圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *我也不知道在哪的年操平行世界，米沙26，天23，柚20，豆20，DD20，三19，方18  
> *现役花滑王者天天和挑战者其他人的故事  
> *访谈综艺节目设定，大概是最没意思的综艺节目  
> *就当他们都英语666  
> *柚暗恋，天懵懂，其他人看戏搞事撺掇柚子吃醋  
> *全是假的，没有一句是真的，比赛地点都是看哪个顺眼胡诌的

主持人：观众朋友们大家好，欢迎大家在星期五的晚上和我们准时相约，我是主持人Harry Kingsley。不过今天我们请到了一位特邀嘉宾主持，今晚是他的场子！（观众笑声和掌声）有请乌兹别克斯坦花滑选手戈米沙！

米沙：（送出飞吻）大家晚上好！（观众尖叫）harry本来担心我会紧张，不存在的。当年可是客串过记者采访我老铁的，不怂。（笑，看手卡）嘛，今天是花滑特辑，嘉宾自然就是现在的花滑排名第一，我老铁金博洋。

（天天上场）

米沙：我就不用介绍了吧？（众人笑）那就直接开始聊了？（看眼天天）天总你别紧张，就是唠嗑而已。（打开题板）第一个问题，你的偶像？不一定要是花滑这个领域的。天总平常心，聊天而已。

天：当然是普鲁申科。滑行表演帅呆了，我就喜欢最好的。

米沙：居然是普皇啊，我还以为会是什么动漫里的英雄之类的。（台下哄笑，天总捂脸）开玩笑的，那么天总，对后辈们的看法？

天：不是吧，这才第二个题就要公开处刑了？米沙谁教你的……（笑）Nathan Chen的出现是让我很震撼的，他的跳跃天赋决不输给我，我觉得如果不是我幸运地早生了几年，第一个在国际比赛里clean掉4Lz+3T的毫无疑问是他。

米沙：哇这么肯定？

天：Nathan Chen他的跳跃真的很惊艳。闫涵一直很努力，他在滑行上从来都比我有天赋，小时候一起训练我还偷偷嫉妒他呢。（捂脸笑）小周刚升组，他还潜力无限呢我觉得我不太能直接下论断。

米沙：那tj那边？

天：Shoma的话，接续步用刃深度特别好，当然啦人也特别可爱，（拍腿笑）第一次跟我站上同一个领奖台的时候，紧张得忘了握手，跳上台子才想起来补一个，暗搓搓戳我的时候还戳到我痒痒肉，我当时可糗大发了。（全场笑）

米沙：这简直是双倍的可爱。（金博洋又一次捂脸）

天：再说到yuzuru，他是我最早关注的人，大概是我刚升组的时候吧。Jgp日本分站他的表现非常亮眼，我当时看完他的比赛视频就知道这是我未来最大的对手了。Gpf和jgpf比完之后的晚宴上他来找我请求合照，我居然不自觉就摸摸他的头跟他用英语颠三倒四地说什么“你的接续步真美，我很喜欢”。也不知道冒冒失失地吓着他没有，丢死人了。

\--与此同时，只有米沙和导演组知道的后台--

三：（挑衅的眼神）Hanyu选手，博洋充分肯定了我的跳跃，请问你怎么想？

柚：（咬牙）nathan，我没什么想法啊，毕竟博洋主动肯定过我的表演，我还是博洋最早承认的对手。

豆：明明很丢人的事情被博洋前辈说成可爱……博洋前辈一点都不丢人啊那才是祖师级别的可爱。

闫：喂喂喂羽生和nathan你们在争什么啊……天总和我的相处时间你们都羡慕不来吧。

方：以后要impress天哥更多啊，要努力训练，争取在gala上和天哥一起玩。

\--演播室--

米沙：（笑）我就知道天总的采访少不了夸赞yuzu的。你是真的喜欢这个后辈啊！（天插嘴：那当然）下一个问题，自己最燃的一场比赛是？

天：蒙特利尔的世锦赛。那一年自由滑最后一组的表现都无懈可击，（笑）就是冰迷们说的6boss觉醒什么的。我是最后一个上场，前面五个人的表现彻底把我点燃了，正好那个时候我身体状态恢复到最佳水平，所以clean也是意料之中的吧。

米沙：我还以为天总是因为自己那个4A燃起来的。说起来，天总短节目领先nathan和yuzu他们5分还多，本身自由滑难度配置也很高，为什么突然就尝试4A呢？不过那个4A真的好看诶，虽然我还是觉得解说和裁判们目瞪口呆的表情更有趣。

天：这个问题还真的逃不掉了啊。（捂脸）我是没有想要编排4A的，难度表上那个也还是3A。平常有练过吧，但是成功率不是很好，我一直想要的是展示出最好的自己和最好的表演，所以没把握的事情我不会去安排的。（停顿一下似乎想起来什么）至于这个4A……其实是意外。Nathan在我之前上场，滑出了那么漂亮的clean，我被刺激到了。当时想的就很简单，“你拿出了你最好的武器说要打败我，虽然我对于自己胜不胜败不败败了的话又是败给谁很无所谓，但还是要陪你好好打一场”。做那个A的时候我脑子里其实什么都没想，那是最后一个跳跃嘛，我就想着把它做到完美。跳的时候感觉滞空时间有点长，当时在想控制一下身体免得过周摔倒，结果落冰的时候发现自己是正着的，也就没管这个去做butterfly了。下了场才知道我那个是4A。

米沙：这大概是我们第一次知道4A诞生的真相。老实说天总，我还以为会是个波澜壮阔的故事。（天：什么啊）下一个，和你关系最好的外国选手？

\--后台--

三：（继续带着搞事的微笑看柚）我就说啊，让博洋燃起来的是我呢。

柚：（沉默一下）可是第二个能跳4A的是我呢，加油吧nathan先把你的4Lz成功率提高到70%？

豆：嘛，又来了，互戳痛脚。

\--演播室--

天：是你啊米沙。（捂脸）这个问题问得好无语。

米沙：哦，对哦。我时不常就以为自己还是你的东北老铁呢。算了下一个吧，天总驰骋冰场多年可以说是所向披靡了。有过不自信的时候迷茫的时候吗？

天：不自信的时候真的没有，迷茫的话……刚到蟋蟀训练的时候吧。我知道我的滑行是短板，（米沙：8.7的滑行，你别闹）可是我真没想到随随便便一个小学员的滑行都比我好。不过也很快就振作起来了，更苦更累的都走过来了，还怕什么呢。至于所向披靡……没吧，javi在罗马世锦赛超过了我，短节目的世界纪录nathan也破过。（米沙：不是被你破回来了吗）说到所向披靡完全是夸张了啊，yuzu为代表的年轻选手冲劲十足呢。

米沙：nathan一直说要挑战你，对此有什么看法？

天：喂喂这算是什么问题啊？冠军是实力最高者的又不是我家的，谁优秀谁拿嘛。挑战者们加油啊！

\--后台--

柚：（眯眼笑）怎么样nathan，博洋不理睬你的挑战哦？

三：至少我破过他的记录他会记住我，你曾经超越过他么？

涵：别怼了别怼了，天总早就因为我的滑行记住我了。

\--演播室—

米沙：行行行知道了你是佛系男子。人生第二次og比完了夺冠了，感觉如何？

天：嗯……其实不是很满意。P分虽然平均上9了，但是还有一个8.7，最高分也没有突破9.5。果然我的滑行表演还是需要进一步加强的。

米沙：呃……跳跃不是都很完美吗？

天：跳跃确实都成了，但是我居然在自己最拿手的4Lz上出现了落冰瑕疵以至于GOE只有0.47。而且花滑还是一个艺术的项目啊。像Yuzu的滑行很轻盈，我就很羡慕很喜欢，自己也想做到。世锦赛加油吧，这套步法确实是我滑过的最眼花缭乱脚下拌蒜的了。

\--后台—

豆：博洋前辈好严格……在别人眼里的完美他居然只说“成了”啊。

柚：破了他的记录又怎么样呢？我更擅长他不擅长的部分，他不仅会记住我，还会表扬我呢。

三内心os：糟糕，输了一局。

涵：我跟你们说，天总每次都纠结他的表演分，我见怪不怪了。等到P分全上9或者最高分突破9.5的时候，他肯定又念叨着想要平均分9.3。

方：要以天哥为榜样努力训练。

\--演播室—

米沙：行吧，严格的天总永远在追求花滑的更高境界。我们都知道闫涵还没升组的时候，你总会在jgp里给他扔玩偶。为什么有一次你扔了一只给yuzu呢？就那一次，你以后也没有给yuzu扔过了，还是独宠DD一人。

天：（笑）这个啊……怪不好意思的。那个pooh是我买泡面的时候老板送的，那会儿我都给闫涵买好了定制抱枕了，正好又想起来yuzu的饭盒和纸巾盒都是pooh，觉得他可能喜欢，就顺便带到现场给扔下去了。

\--后台—

三：羽生你是顺便的啊哈哈哈哈哈

柚：（震惊到说不出话）

豆：羽生别气了，博洋前辈知道你喜欢噗桑。

\--演播室—

米沙：送的？买泡面会送那么大一只？？？想给yuzu扔玩偶就扔呗，又不是什么丢人的事。

天：真的是送的。我一下买了十几箱，正好老板又是我的粉丝，就送了我一个大的。

米沙：是你的冰迷为什么没送蜘蛛侠和无牙仔啊？

天：方便拿的玩偶只有pooh了，蜘蛛侠和无牙仔都埋在仓库很里面，我没让老板给我找。当时那个老板还跟我道歉，然而被这样支持着，我已经很感动了。

\--后台—

柚：每次米沙前辈的话给我希望，博洋的回答就让我失望。

方：hanyu别担心，人生就是这样大起大落落落落落。

涵：哇小周你学梗真快！

\--演播室—

米沙：最后一个问题了，新赛季的表演滑方便透露一下吗？卧虎藏龙？小蜘蛛？

天：（捂脸小声）是tango amore。之前和普皇打了个赌，他输了就再在商演上扮一次巨婴，我输了就要再来一个赛季的tango。

米沙：可以问你们打赌的内容么？要不要回答全看你。

天：没啥不能说的，我们赌的是某场比赛给我扔的玩偶是蜘蛛侠多还是无牙仔多。最后我输了。

米沙：你们真是……俩活宝。嘛，节目最后，我们给观众包括天总都准备了惊喜。（天总：啥啊这么神秘）有请五位神秘嘉宾上场！

（柚三方闫豆上场）

天：完了完了，刚刚说的那些怕不是全被听见了。（捉起蜘蛛侠挡头）（观众：成分不明的尖叫）

米沙：每个人对天总说句话吧，这样咱们的节目就算圆满结束啦！

柚：（认真地看着天天）博洋，我想一直和你站在一起。（三方：哟哟哟）

豆：博洋前辈，下赛季gpf在名古屋，前辈要是想旅游的话我可以当导游。（得到柚子的凝视）

三：金，我会一直挑战你，直到打败你的那一天。（天天：nathan加油！）

方：我会努力训练争取得到前四名参加gala的，天哥我们还玩手指游戏吗？

-正文END-

小剧场1  
社会天总是绝对不会承认他第一次看到普皇的tango就被撩到流鼻血的，他觉得这样崩人设。  
然而天天从没想到过自己的总裁人设一天都没立起来过。

小剧场2  
羽生结弦听完天总对他们五个的评价之后非常郁闷，因为在他陈巍周知方闫涵都只得到专业技能方面的评价的时候，宇野被前辈夸了性格可爱。  
要拿小本本记上。

小剧场3  
羽生有没有小本本我们不得而知，不过周知方有。  
如果要给这个本子起个名字的话，可以叫《金博洋技术动作详解大全》。

小剧场4  
陈巍知道金博洋是真的不在乎名次。  
所以他也是真的每次面对金博洋的加油都十分挫败。  
拳头打在棉花上，烦。

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读  
> *好的感谢大家收看本期节目  
> *主持人为什么叫harry Kingsley呢？因为它中文译作哈利·金斯莱，简称哈金，也就是哈牛×金  
> *在OOC的深渊一去不复返


End file.
